


Cookies and a Cute Neighbour

by LollylandWaterfalls



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollylandWaterfalls/pseuds/LollylandWaterfalls
Summary: Kurt has been woken up by his new neighbour for five days in a row now and he decides that enough is enough, but things don't turn out the way he thought they would... AU Klaine meet-cute
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Cookies and a Cute Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I own nothing of the stories I write, except for the ideas. All characters, places etc. belong to the creators.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream!"

Seriously? Thought Kurt, as he was woken up by the same song that had been waking him up for 5 days in a row now. It's not that he minded being woken up by Katy Perry's voice, but he just didn't like his sleep being disturbed at 6 am every morning by his neighbour's music, while he could have had two more hours of sleep.

Unfortunately he had been woken up like this ever since his new neighbour moved in at the beginning of that week. Kurt had never minded his neighbours before, but then again, they had never been like this before either.

He tried to ignore the music at the apartment next to his, but couldn't manage too fall asleep again, so after spending half an hour tossing and turning in his bed, he decided he could just as well get up and start his day early.

He didn't have to head to work until 11 though, so he called Rachel and asked if she wanted to go for coffee. Of course she was already awake too, because if Rachel Berry had even a minute the chance to practice her voice, she wouldn't waste it by sleeping. Of course Rachel jumped at the idea, so around eight o'clock she and Kurt were sitting at their usual spot in one of New York's best coffee shops.  
"Really Rachel, it's so annoying!" Kurt exclaimed "He doesn't even live there for a week yet and I'm already planning on how to make him move again."

Kurt had been telling her about his new neighbour and how the man's morning routine would wake him up day after day.

"Come on," she told him, "it surely can't be that bad?"

"Oh, yes, apparently it can." Kurt answered, trying to explain how he was feeling after his rough morning. "If he doesn't stop this, I'm afraid I'll be in jail soon for killing him."

"Have you talked to him about this yet?" Rachel asked.

"Well…no," said Kurt unsurely "I haven't really had the time to introduce myself yet, but - "

"Kurt! That poor guy! He probably doesn't even know you exist and you're already trying to murder him."

Kurt sighted as he spoke "Rach, you know how I am. If I go to his apartment now because he's irritating me, I'm sure he'll just think that I do nothing else than complaining. Don't forget that the first impression is always the most important one."

"It won't be that bad." she assured him "If he does it again tomorrow morning, just go to him and tell him what's bothering you."

Kurt knew she was right. He finally gave in and they sat in the coffee shop for a few more minutes as they finished their coffees and Rachel told him all about her new Broadway show. Way too soon – at least that's what she thought – Rachel had to head to work so they both finished up and each went their own way.

Kurt decided he would give his neighbour one more chance, but if he got woken up by Teenage Dream again, he would definitely go talk to the new guy.

Unfortunately for Kurt, he got woken up again the next morning by the familiar sound of Katy Perry's 2010 hit single. He tried to ignore it, again, but after a minute or so he couldn't hear it anymore and decided that enough was enough. He didn't want to wake up like this one more time. He got up, threw on some clothes – okay, he may or may not have spent half an hour in the bathroom before he went on his way, but hey, who could blame him, if he was going to meet some new guy, at least he wanted to look good, first impression, duh – and headed for his neighbour's apartment.

He knocked on the door and was ready to give this dude a piece of his mind. The door opened and-

Holy shit! Kurt thought.

Whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. The guy who had answered the door wasn't just cute, oh no, he was so much more than that. He must have been the most adorable boy Kurt had ever met. He looked around Kurt's age, but he was a little bit smaller than him. His hair was dark and Kurt could clearly see the curls he had slightly gelled back. And then there was the eyes – oh dear god the eyes. His eyes were soft and sweet and honey coloured.

The thing that caught Kurt of guard most weren't his eyes or his hair or even his beautiful smile though. Kurt was surprised mostly by his – ahum – lack of clothes. He wasn't wearing anything except for his pyjama trousers.

"Euhm… Hi?" said Kurt hesitantly, trying not to stare to hard at the boy's torso. He looked up and saw much to his surprise that he wasn't the only one staring. Was this guy checking him out? Don't be stupid. Kurt thought to himself You're probably just imagining things. Surely he's just-

"Wow."

"Sorry?" Kurt asked, not entirely sure he'd heard the guy correctly.

"Sorry?" the guy repeated, suddenly looking up to meet Kurt's gaze, a little embarrassed as he realised he'd been caught staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him.  
Only then he seemed to realise he was standing there with nothing on except for his pants and his cheeks turned a little more red than they'd already been.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry." he said a little awkward "I was in the middle of my morning routine and clearly wasn't paying attention as I came to answer the door. Let me just throw on a shirt and- "

"No!" interrupted Kurt him. The boy stopped in his tracks and turned to meet Kurt's face again with a little smile on his lips. He was now blushing harder than he ever had before.

"I euhm… I mean euhm… don't bother. I don't mind" Kurt told him, now turning quiet red himself as he talked to his adorable neighbour. "I just euhm… I'm Kurt, I live next door, and I just came to ask euhm… sugar?" he asked hesitantly as he tried to recollect himself. No way he was going to piss this guy of now by complaining about his music.

"Oh, sure" he said, still a little pink on his cheeks "I'll be right back."

The guy returned with sugar and introduced himself. "I'm Blaine, by the way, nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure" Kurt answered with a smile "Can I bring this back in an hour or so?" He didn't really need the sugar, but it would be weird to tell his neighbour that now, so he decided he could just as well bake some cookies while he was at it and maybe he could bring Blaine a few afterwards.

"Yeah, of course, you can borrow it as long as you need to."

"Thanks, I'll see you in an hour then."

"Okay, see you."

Kurt turned around and started walking back to his own door. He was just about to open it when he heard his neighbour's voice behind him.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?" he said as he turned around to face him again.

"Would you maybe consider euhm… you know, maybe, would you like to go for coffee or something, not now I mean, but euhm… sometime?" Blaine was turning red again.

Kurt looked at him, a huge grin spreading on his face. "I would love to" and with that he went into his own apartment. As he closed the door behind him, he was able to hear Blaine squeal a little as he closed his own door.

Kurt dialled his best friend's number immediately.

"Kurt?" she asked.

"Oh my god, Rach, you'll never believe what just happened…"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. If you did, maybe you could check out some other stories I have written. Thanks for reading and hopefully see you soon :)  
> xoxo Destiny


End file.
